<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karma Comes Back by wtfisgoingonanymore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906746">Karma Comes Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisgoingonanymore/pseuds/wtfisgoingonanymore'>wtfisgoingonanymore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 contributions [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Revenge, Running Away, Whumptober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfisgoingonanymore/pseuds/wtfisgoingonanymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 20 years since Kilgharrah's capture. Now, he is free and he is replaying his history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 contributions [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karma Comes Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No 5. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?<br/> <i><b>On the Run </b></i> |<b><i> Failed Escape </i></b> | Rescue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The forest blurred past him as he finally gained distance on his captors. He managed to escape those crazy bastards for now, but it will not be long 'til they come for him again. He had to go faster- faster and faster and fast-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"Father." </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kilgarrah."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled and came to a stop. His limbs fell underneath him as he looked up at his kin. He couldn't help but sigh in relief at the sight in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"Arthur."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Balinor."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">
        <span>"You have to help me. Those crazy bastards are chasing me. They plan on killing me."</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the man he called family nod and hold of him- gentle, but firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"Hold on, Father. I'll take you someplace safe."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hold on, Old Friend. I'll take you somewhere safe,"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They trekked through the forest, and he let himself relax at the presence of the man he trusted with all his heart. Those men who held him captive had damaged him severely, and he could barely hold himself up to stand. He was lucky to stumble upon the help of his-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"Well done, young king."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, well, well, good job Balinor."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">
        <span>"Bring him to me."</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled back as he tried to escape the hold of the man he so trusted. The betrayal stung more than any of the other wounds they inflicted on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"You promise you won't hurt him?"</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Where is Gaius? You promised you'd help him."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uther watched as the dragon approached him just as he did to it those many years ago. The men who had tortured him surrounded the dragon in support just as his own surrounded it. His son was held by that serving boy of his, and together, they walked away from Uther's call of help...Just as the dragon had called and his kin had walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you remember this part too, Uther?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The dragon smiled above him- teeth bare as he towered over him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you remember towering over me and calling for the chains?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"You have poisoned my son. You've enchanted him to your side."</span>
  </strong>
  <span> Uther spat at the beast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did I? Or did I simply order him to do so in the false promise of not harming you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kilgarrah spoke </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Sound familiar? I took some inspiration from a similar situation 20 years ago."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>"He's gonna hunt you down when this is all over." </span>
  </strong>
  <span>Uther smirked,</span>
  <strong>
    <span> "He is my son, I've taught him well."</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kilgarrah laughed - a splitting image of Uther's own 20 years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He is not your son. He is the son of the moon, the sun, and the spirit. He is not just the King of Albion; He is Albion itself." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter stopped as the dragon looked at him smugly. 20 years have come back to haunt Uther in the exact same way he haunted for the last 20 years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">
        <span>"Seize him"</span>
      </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god. It's finally done. This is truly horrendous I am so ashamed of it. I didn't really like this but I needed to post it so I can move on to the better writing. I am so sorry for your wasted time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>